WO 97/30997 (NeuroSearch A/S) describes tropane derivatives active as neurotransmitter re-uptake inhibitors.
However, there is still a strong need for compounds with an optimised pharmacological profile as regards the activity on reuptake of the monoamine neurotransmitters serotonin, dopamine and noradrenaline, such as the ratio of the serotonin reuptake versus the noradrenaline and dopamine reuptake activity.